


Layers

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Fitz and Hunter get caught in the lab, and decide what to do next.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Layers

“Why are you wearing so many goddamn layers, love?” Hunter asked, pushing the cardigan off his shoulders. He had Fitz pressed into a desk, the lab finally vacant except for them. Fitz had felt Hunter’s eyes on him throughout the day as he came and went, waiting to get him alone. As soon as the last tech had headed for dinner, Hunter had slipped into the lab to kiss along Fitz’s neck until he’d given up on work all together and let Hunter put him where he wanted. 

“It gets cold in the lab,” Fitz replied.

Hunter hummed and went for the buttons on his shirt next. 

“It’s a good thing I enjoy undressing you,” Hunter said. 

Fitz laughed, letting his own hands push up Hunter’s t-shirt and running his palms along the warm skin at Hunter’s waist. 

“Plenty to undress,” Hunter continued. “It’s like when you get a good sandwich from a shop, and it’s wrapped in all these papers until you can get to it.”

“Are you saying you want to eat me?”

“I will if you want,” Hunter said, leaning in and nibbling his earlobe. “Or you’re a present wrapped up in very nice wrapping paper and bows and ribbons that I can’t wait to tear off of you.”

There was a clatter as a lab tech came into the lab, saw Fitz pressed into a desk with Hunter in between his spread legs, dropped their tray of samples on the nearest flat surface and left.

“We should take this somewhere else,” Fitz said. “That tech is going to tattle to Simmons or Coulson, and we’re going to get in trouble.”

“Do you care about getting in trouble?”

“I don’t know,” Fitz said, shrugging. “Maybe.”

Hunter smiled into his skin as he dragged kisses down his neck. For once, Fitz didn’t feel like his brain was full of fuzz, missed connections, fumbling through his thoughts. His nerves were standing to attention, vibrating as Hunter kissed over him. 

“I also don’t want the techs to see.”

“Why’s that?”

“You can touch me anywhere and whenever you like, but not in front of a lab tech. They’re awful gossips, and won’t let me live it down.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Hunter teased, fingers going back to his shirt buttons and undoing them one by one. “You don’t want the lab techs to know that you’re slumming it with me.”

“Fuck off, you know that’s not true.”

“Are you sure?”

Hunter kissed along his jaw until he got to his ear.

“I’m not ashamed of you, or us, or this,” Fitz said, curling his hands into Hunter’s shirt and tugging him even closer. “I’ll make out with you anywhere. I’ll climb you like a tree if you want, but the lab techs can and will turn anything we do into I let you rail me against the lab table and I came all over a very important sample.”

Fitz loved Hunter’s laugh, and would do anything to hear it. 

“I see,” Hunter said. “What if I did rail you against a lab table?”

“Don’t tease,” Fitz replied. 

“We can, if you want,” Hunter said. “I’m into voyeurism a little.”

“I – I don’t – I’m not.”

Fitz was eternally grateful that Hunter never hurried him to find a word, even when he himself was frustrated with him.

“So, you don’t want me to do this?”

Instead, Hunter freed the last button on Fitz’s shirt and then slid his hand up over Fitz's chest to push it off his shoulders for it to join his cardigan on the desk behind him. He was left in his undershirt while Hunter, unfairly, was still fully dressed. 

“No, no, you can keep doing that.”

“Please don’t tell me you still have another layer under this,” he said. 

“Thought you liked a challenge.”

Hunter narrowed his eyes at Fitz, and as if spurred by Fitz’s statement, slid his hands up under the undershirt and rucked it up around his hips.

“Alright, challenge accepted then,” Hunter said low, his palms moving up Fitz’s chest to rest against his ribs. “I absolutely would fuck you against this lab table, if you wanted. I would.”

“If you want to fuck me against a table, there’s a table in my room.”

Hunter leaned in and nipped his ear.

“Promise?”

“No,” Fitz muttered. “It’s more of a desk.”

Hunter laughed again open and free, and Fitz swore his knees were going to buckle from under him if Hunter’s weight wasn’t keeping him in place.

“Desk, table, breakfast bar in the kitchen, I’d take you anywhere you want, however you want, in front of anyone.”

“God, Hunter, you’re too open about it.”

“Consider,” Hunter said, and he dragged his tongue over Fitz’s throat. “Consider that you’re too uptight.”

“I’m not,” Fitz said, but he could feel the blush spread across his cheeks. 

“I can help you relax,” Hunter replied. “If you want me to. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

They’d only been together for a  short couple of weeks, but it was so nice to be with someone who wanted him, someone who touched him like he’d never broken. Hunter didn’t know who Fitz had been, hadn’t seen him before the fumbling and the dropped words, the missed connections. He didn’t miss that Fitz the way Skye did, the way Jemma had before she’d left. Hunter only knew this version of him, this version that Fitz was still learning to live with, and not only that, he wanted this version of him. He was vocal about it, not letting Fitz second guess himself or their relationship.

“Let’s start with some private things in our bunk and we’ll work our way up to public indecency,” Fitz said, tugging Hunter’s hips closer, letting the hard line of his growing erection brush into Hunter’s intentionally. 

Hunter grinned at him and kissed him slow and sweet. He was learning that Hunter was a lot of things that he kept hidden away in a sarcastic exterior, walls Fitz was just starting to peek around. 

“I’ve got an idea of where to start,” Fitz said, gripping his hips.

“What’s that, love?”

“Let’s go back to the bunk and I’ll tell you.”

Hunter dropped down a little, and Fitz was about to question it when Hunter tucked his shoulder into Fitz’s stomach and then lifted him off the ground ceremoniously, caring him like a sack of potatoes. 

“Hunter!” he yelped. “I can walk, you know!”

“No time, have to get you somewhere private before you change your mind!”

Hunter carried him over his shoulder all the way through the Playground while Fitz protested, laughing as he did so, leaving behind a trail of confused agents. But for once, Fitz didn’t feel self-conscious about the stares, not with the way Hunter held him secure, the careful way he was holding Fitz’s thigh to keep him in place. He wouldn’t let anyone else hoist him around like this, but when Hunter set him down by the bunk’s door, Fitz couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. He held Hunter’s jaw, and stroked his thumb across his stubble, and kissed him as long and as hard as he liked. Kissing wasn’t something delicate and finnicky, not with Hunter.

“Fitz, the door,” Hunter muttered.

“You know the passcode.”

“Didn’t want to presume.”

“Given the fact that you’ve had your tongue in places no one on this base has, I think it’s safe to presume you can use my passcode.”

Hunter kissed him this time.

“Using your passcode feels like a step somewhere,” Hunter admitted.

“Is it a step you want to take?”

Here’s the thing, Fitz realized, they were both nervous about this but in different directions. Fitz was nervous about the intimacy, about the sex, about Hunter’s experience, but Hunter was nervous about the commitment, about dating Fitz and having a future with him. 

“Yeah,” Hunter said, with a sure nod. Fitz took a second to look over Hunter’s face, and kissed him.

“Then put in the passcode, and take me to bed.” 


End file.
